1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition having a volatile oil-like material and, more particularly, to a composition having a volatile oil-like material which evaporates while on a wearer after a period of time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Individuals are becoming more increasingly aware that undesirable skin conditions can be caused or aggravated by oils found in various products including cosmetic products. One of the most common undesirable skin conditions is acne. A comedo is the precursor to the inflamed acneiform lesion which occurs when the comedo ruptures through the follicular wall. An individual comedo represents a sebaceous follicle, which has become clogged when the follicular epithelium undergoes hyperkeratinization. Some oils present in cosmetic and therapeutic products can initiate the follicular hyperkeratinization.
Because of the potential some oils have for producing undesirable skin conditions and, in particular, acne, some cosmetic manufactures have developed so called "oil-free" cosmetic-type products which do not include animal, vegetable or mineral oils. However, these "oil-free" products often contain a synthetic oil which may, nevertheless, cause undesirable skin conditions.
Thus, the problem of undesirable skin conditions, such as acne related to the use of oil containing compositions, has not been completely resolved, even in "oil-free" cosmetic-type products, since an oil of some form remains on the wearer for a relatively long period of time.